


Black Panther Push AU

by WolfaMoon



Series: PUSH AU [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Push (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Push, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Everett Ross, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).





	Black Panther Push AU

Black Panther Push AU  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary:  
The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).

PUSH AU

…Takes place after Ross is injured and they return to Wakanda and Killmonger has brought Klaue to Wakanda…..

He is falling. His plane is falling. Falling out of the sky. His target is getting away. It won’t reboot in time. The ground is coming at him fast.  
~  
Everett wakes with a gasp. He hated it when he Watches like that. Always able to tell by the tingling residual it left his brain that it is yet to come. But what had set it off. Normally for him it is liquor or drugs. Some get them by pain. This time, he was shot. He was… reaching for his back to where the bullet had entered him. It was gone. Getting up he enters into another room. There he sees a woman with an object in her hand. Then it is being shaped into something else.  
“Scan and duplicate,” Shuri tells the computer.  
“Where am I?” this makes Shuri jump and they have their little interaction. Yet as he stares out the window.  
“That’s how I healed you.”  
“You’re a Shifter.” Shuri freezes as she stands beside him. Looking worried. Division is a global program bringing in and reporting psychic. Hiring them to either work for or experiment on. The program had dialed back after being exposed for misconduct. Being absorbed into other government agencies yet still there. And Everett Ross worked for such an agency that had acquired many residual division employees. He holds his hands up.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not Division.”  
“You say that but you accuse me of being a psychic.”  
“You are going to deny that you didn’t just shift the metal.”  
“Science, look at what my technology has done for you. You are alive and walking.”  
“Thank you.”  
Okoye interrupts their little dispute asking about T’Challa and informing her of the outsider. Then Everett informs him that he is American and works for them.  
*  
The group stands before Everett as he tells them what he knows about Erik Killmonger.  
“But why is he here?” Okoye asks.  
“That is what I’m going to find out.” T’Challa voices.  
“Don’t you have a watcher?” Everett asks in misbelief. Looking at them all. They look from one another before stepping toward him.  
“There has never been a watcher born in Wakanda. For our goddess Bast watches over us.” Shuri informs him. Okoye looks ready to scream at Everett. He had already gathered that she is a bleeder. Her slitted eyes giving her away for ones who scream that would burst blood vessels.  
“You are division.” Okoye accuses.  
“There is no division except certain cells around the world that are monitored and eradicated when they move to make a play. But they are stopped because of watchers. Watchers… like me.”  
“You are a watcher?” Nakia moves forward.  
“Yes, and I can find out what you want but I need something.”  
“Booze?” Nakia asks.  
“That takes to long. Do you have any um…” He didn’t want to ask. Didn’t want to be drugged but he needs to push one quickly. “Narcotics.”  
“Shuri,” T’Challa orders his sister to get some. He needs to know what is going to happen. Wakanda has never needed a watcher for all who are, are one with Wakanda and not a threat. Shuri moves off into her lab. Nakia moves closer to Everett. Noticing how Ross has tensed at the thought of drugs. She has seen many women get this way when they know something is going to be forced upon them.  
“Ross?” He looks up at Nakia. “What is wrong?”  
“I’m very good on drugs. But I don’t have a good relationship with them.” Slightly understanding. Watchers had the habit of being drunks or addicts. Nakia moves forward taking his hand.  
“I’m a sniff.” She informs him.  
“Thank you.” Thank you for trusting me.  
“In here.” Shuri calls them. The group moves to the bed. Hopping up Everett rolls up his sleeve. There they can see the scars of past injections. One wide one to show it was a port for drugs. Shuri runs her hand over it. Especially the extremely puckered port site.  
“Told you I wasn’t division.” T’Challa moves forward to look at the arm. Watchers are a high commodity. Good ones are those that bear the scars from division. Remembering he has seen scars like this on the avenger who identified himself as Clint. Looking back he realizes the man knew that he was going to lose. But still proceeded. The scars visible as he watched them being taken away.  
Resting a hand on Everett.  
“Thank you for this.”  
“I haven’t done anything yet.” Shuri slides the needle into his vein. He can feel the rush of chemicals through him. “Oh, this is good stuff.” He begins to lie down.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll flush it out once you’re done.”  
“Thank you.” He lets himself take in the drug. It sweeps him away into a watch. The others can only standby as he twitches. His hand going to his head. Shuri pulls up a monitor to record him and check his progress.  
“You should not be recording this,” Okoye hisses at the princess. Shuri looks to the others. True she is of science and to have an actual watcher in her lab is amazing. Looking to the Dora whom was initially willing to let the man die from his wounds then to threaten to bleed him turn to protective. Everett gasps. Sitting up he slides off the bed.  
“Ross?” T’Challa asks. Everett’s eyes are unfocused but he is looking around the room. Spying what he needs he goes to the projection of Killmonger. They follow him.  
“He’s a pusher. He’s manipulating the council. Going to challenge you. You can’t. You’ll die kind of but… the damage it brings. It tears as well as pulls others in. It’s a big decision.” Everett grabs at his head. “He wins the challenge and becomes a panther. But he breaks the council apart. The, W’Kabi, he joins him, but… battle rhinos?” T’Challa grabs him as he slips to the floor. “You need a shadow. Do you have a shadow?”  
“Zuri?” T’Challa supplies the priest name.  
“He kills him.” Everett sits letting them voice their options around him. Telling them the outcomes.  
“Then who?” Shuri comes over with a syringe in hand. T’Challa crouches before him.  
“Gorilla.” He voices. T’Challa calls out the order.  
“Get M’Baku here. Tell him he needs to be here. The king needs him.”  
“Chamber member, council.” Ross continues.  
“Go tell him.” Nakia doesn’t want to let go of Everett at her king’s orders.  
“Purple flower, needs to save.”  
“Shuri call Zuri, tell him to hide some hearts.” Shuri pulls her komoyo beads out and calls the priest. She tells him and curious about how she knows and informs him quickly of a watcher. He’ll do as told and come to them.  
“Ross,” Everett’s head lolls to a side before snapping and starring far out. He goes rigid and collapses a little.  
“I…”he winces  
“Everett?” Shuri moves forward grabbing his arm. He looks at her before collapsing back into T’Challa. She raises a hand to feel his pulse. Grabbing the counter agent she injects him. Ross passes out.  
“Will he be alright?”  
“I hope so.”  
Zuri comes in as T’Challa places Everett on the medical bed. Clutching a pouch in his hand he moves toward them.  
“What is going on?” Then he looks and moves closer to Everett. “Is he the watcher?”  
“Yes, he just told us everything.” Zuri lifts up the man’s scared arms. Looking over as others began to descend into the room. M’Baku comes in hooting his arrival.  
“What does the king want with me? Why is there a colonizer here?” Zuri shows the arm to M’Baku.  
“He is a watcher and saw something not good.” Zuri tells the mountain king.  
“My cousin is here and he is a push.” T’Challa informs them.  
“Erik,” Zuri hangs his head.  
“Yes, he will kill you because you are a shadow. So M’Baku, I need you. He told me to get you.” Motioning to the unconscious Everett.  
“So your goddess has blessed you with foresight on this. You are truly a lucky king.”  
“Will you come with me?”  
“Of course.” T’Challa moves with M'Baku and Okoye to his throne. Shuri scans the watcher again.  
“Is he alright?” Nakia asks stepping forward.  
“The drugs are flushing out.” Her hand reaches up to the scar. Her mind moves to where it came from a facility in America where he was drugged and given things, tortured. Even the CIA forced him sometimes to do it. Then it all fades. Nakia gasp as Zuri takes her hand.  
“He can not go back to America.” Nakia says with command.  
“Why?” Shuri asks coming over with a blanket.  
“The CIA use him as a watcher when he is unconscious. They take him and use him.”  
“A watcher in Wakanda.” Zuri shakes his head.  
Queen Ramonda comes running down to Shuri’s lab.  
“What is going on?”  
*  
Shuri and Nakia explain things to their queen. This in turn has her moving to look down at the colonizer.  
“Bast has truly blessed us.”  
“We’re keeping him,” Nakia speaks stepping forward.  
“We cannot.” The queen tries. Nakia relays what she saw and this has here stepping closer. She cannot sniff like Nakia but the queen’s talents fall in line with her daughters. “We will let him decide.”  
T’Challa comes down followed by M’Baku.  
“How did it go?” Nakia asks from her position sitting on Everett’s bed.  
“It went like he said. M’Baku blocked Erik and stopped us from going to challenge. We placed a collar on him so he cannot use his skill.” This made some in the room shudder. A control collar is an archaic thing but a device used for those who would abuse their power. “I told them of what I was told and about what our watcher saw.” Nakia smiles at this. They are keeping the colonizer. “They want to meet him to confirm what he saw. They want him to watch again.”  
“He is not a toy.” Nakia starts. “I saw what others have done. We will not be like them.”  
“I gather it is not good but the council will have doubts of his word. Erik’s skill is great and some of the effects may still be lingering. So in order to keep the peace.”  
“I’ll have to watch again,” Everett groans. Nakia turns to look down at him. He gets up slowly and there are several hands on him. He takes in the room but his eyes land on Ziri. “You’re still alive.”  
“Thanks to you.” Everett nods taking in the room. Nakia is staring hard at him.  
“How do you feel?” Shuri asks coming over with a scanner.  
“Better, whatever cocktail you gave me worked great but the cleaner, I applaud you.”  
“Gather you had some rough withdrawal.” Shuri notes. He can only nod to her words.  
“So where is he?” Ross looks to the king.  
“He is in a control collar and surrounded by several shadows.” There is nodding of heads as Ross looks into the eyes of M’Baku. The mountain of a man steps toward him.  
“I hear I have you to thank for my position on the council.”  
“It should have always been yours. Bast, doesn’t like that you were separate.”  
“You talked to our goddess?” the queen asks.  
“She was curious about a watcher being on her lands. But once I showed her, she understood.”  
“You truly are blessed.” M’Baku adds again stepping forward to slap a hand on Ross shoulder. T’Challa moves forward.  
“Thank You, Everett Ross.” Ross bows his head.  
“You’re welcome, King T’Challa.” Ross takes a deep breath. “So what’s next?”

The End…

Author Note:  
I’ve Been working on this for a while and it’s been sitting. I didn’t know how to wrap it up. But I hope this ending is sufficient. 

Everett: Watcher  
Shuri: Shifter  
T’Challa: mover  
Okoye: Bleeders.  
Nakia: Sniffer

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Own. Just For Fun.  
> Not Beta-ed.


End file.
